Surprises
by Tequila-Lollipops
Summary: A different version of what happened after Carolyn sees Johns selfmedicate with Morphine.


_A/N—The bold indicates__ the lines from the movie.__ This is sort of an alternate version of what happene__d after Carolyn sees Johns self-__medicate. (Personally, I think there was a lot of unresolved sexual tension between those two…Might explain why they were always baiting each other…)_

**"****Do you feel that? ****That's my first run-in with Riddick. He went for the sweet spot and missed.****They had to leave a piece of the shiv in there, Carolyn****, and I can feel it pressing against the cord.****So maybe the care and feeding of my nerve endings is my business."**

**"It's just that you could have done something, and you didn't."**

Carolyn stood with her back to Johns, holding on to the door frame for support. She was remembering Owens—the way he died. He shouldn't have had to die like that. And—this—Johns…He could have _helped_. She was nearly shaking with rage. As she whirled around, ready to give Johns another tongue-lashing, she was surprised to see him bowed over, head in his hands. She shut her mouth with an almost audible click and stared at him. Waiting. After a moment, thinking he was alone, he raised his head. Carolyn caught a glimpse of tears on his face before he roughly wiped his face off with his shirtsleeve. "You're right," he said in a voice so low, she could barely hear it. "I could have done something. But you know what? Then I would have had to explain. And what would have happened then?" He gazed bitterly off into space. "Nobody trusts a hype. You all would have been after my blood, and Riddick—he would've found a good way to exploit that. You would've had no idea what hit you."

She sighed and slumped down, leaning on the doorframe. Johns glanced at her sharply. "Did you love him?" he asked. Startled, she looked strangely at him before she spoke. "Not—not the way you're thinking. It's—we were a team, you know? You train together, work together for so long, then BAM! All of a sudden, it's all gone. And so violently." She shuddered. "I couldn't do anything! He didn't even see me…all he saw was—" Abruptly, she cut herself off. No need to bring that up again. Johns knew. She _knew_ he knew. Awkwardly, he lowered himself to the ground beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders. She leaned towards him, grateful for the contact, not caring that the man was an almost perfect stranger. To her surprise, she felt tears running down her face. She was tired, stressed, feeling as though this was all her fault, and she couldn't do anything….she felt helpless. Johns carefully wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Shhh, Carolyn. It's all right. It'll be all right…" Softly, he whispered words of comfort in her ear as she sobbed into his chest, letting out all her fear and frustration.

Finally, she sat up, rubbing at her face with both hands. Carefully avoiding his gaze she said, "I'm sorry. I've made a mess of your shirt." It was a silly thing to say, she knew. But right now, her brain was only functioning on half power. He chuckled, pulling her head back against his chest, wanting the comfort of another person as much as she. He tried not to notice the way her head fit perfectly under his chin. He'd sworn not to get involved with anyone ever again—not after what had happened last time. Never mind the fact that he knew it would be pointless considering the current conditions. Then another thought struck him. Perhaps _because_ of the current conditions… He shook his head at his own absurdity. Carolyn shifted, trying to catch his gaze. He knew he should let go, so they could get back to what they were doing before, but he was just a little too comfortable.

He jumped as he felt two arms wrap around his middle, and he hissed in surprise when a hand traced his scar. Her eyes, full of concern, darted towards his face as she said, "Johns, I'm sorry—I—did I hurt you?" He blinked, wondering why she would be concerned. "No, the scar doesn't hurt; you just surprised me." She nodded slightly, keeping her eyes on his. He was starting to wish he knew why she was looking at him like that, when, without warning, her lips brushed against his. When he didn't respond, she started to pull away, but he held her tightly. He was rather amazed at himself, actually. After all…his vow…but he supposed that since the chances of both (or either) of them making it off the planet alive were very slim, it wouldn't make a difference. "I'm sorry, Carolyn. You just surprised me again." Internally, he winced, knowing how foolish he sounded. But then again, his brain was only functioning on half power. Carolyn grinned at him, only the very corners of her mouth turning up. "You know, Johns, I wonder how good a bounty hunter you really are…since you seem to be surprised so much." He smirked. "I'm very good at what I do…After all, I caught Riddick, didn't I? She nodded, and he caught her chin, tilting it upwards. He kissed her very gently. After all, he _was _very good at what he did.


End file.
